


When The Thunder Loved The Snow

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dream Sex, Falling In Love, Humor, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm here</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since last I posted and here I am back to posting again. I know you all know that I'm going through some rough times, I'm really glad I have you guys and writing. Anyways, welcome to my second long fic multi chapter, this time starring our lovely boys Thorki. This is just the first chapter, and I want you all to get a taste and I will try to update this. I think this will have about 20 chapters, we'll see. Enjoy! Con-crit is always welcomed.

Thor watched the storm outside from his bedroom window Oh how he loved it when it rained on Asgard. It comforted him; he needed some relief.

All the pressure from his father, was getting to him and he was left alone with no support.

Every night, he would wish that someone would soothe him and every night the same mysterious velvet voice would come to him.

He didn't know why he was being visited like this, though it reassured him; it gave him hope all would be well.

He would always look forward to sleeping now, just so he could hear that voice again. It always came to him on a cool breeze, that is how he would know.

 That day he got a message to meet his father. How Thor didn't want to do this! He stood up and walked out of his chambers towards his father's room.

 He knocked on the door.

"Have you chosen yet?" Odin asked clearly wanting to get to the point.

"Father, I do not see why I must choose so soon? I am young and not yet ready." Thor said

"What is it this time? This boy is too this and that boy is too that; why can't you choose a prince?" Odin remarked not hiding his annoyance.

 "Father, I will choose by my own not because you pressure me to!" Thor shouted.

 "You will not speak to me like this, you are a prince of Asgard and I am your father!  Why is picking up a hammer so much easier for you than this? Explain it to me?! I would like to know why my son….where are you going?!" He yelled as Thor walked away.

Thor didn't answer; he ran back to his quarters locking the door, commanding that he not be disturbed.

He couldn't take it anymore, why did Odin have to push him so? Frigga didn't push him; she tried so hard to support him to show him that he was not alone.

Yet he felt it, so alone… He changed into his night shift slipping into his bed. He let sleep take over, then the cool breeze came.

 "Hello!" Thor whispered.

 "Hello!" a soft, velvety voice said

"I am glad you are here!" Thor said. He felt arms wrap around him in a warm embrace.

"Always!" the voice breathed.

"Father keeps putting pressure on me. I do not know what to do…" Thor said, feeling fingers caressing his hair.

"Take your time! Do not let anyone pressure you. It will all work out." the velvet voice muttered against his ear.

 "Thank you, you have been so good to me!" Thor murmured.

"Sleep now, you'll feel better tomorrow." the voice soothed as Thor smiled in his sleep.

-o-

The same time he was sleeping, the crown prince of Jötunheim was having nightly visits of his own.

Loki got ready for rest. He slipped his night shift on and lay on his bed. He let out a small sigh, he needed sleep. As he drifted off, the smell of honey seeped into the room.

He then felt the bed dip and arms wrap around his waist.

"Hello!" Loki murmured.

"Hello!" a deep rumbling voice said.

Loki knew this presence, as he called it, would come into his dreams, comfort him, hold him close, and whisper sweet words in his ear…

"How are you, fair prince?" the voice asked.

 "I do not wish to speak; I was bombarded today by non-stop talk of marriage. I only want to sleep." Loki whispered.

 "Then sleep, fair prince!" the voice said.

 Loki felt himself being wrapped in a warm embrace. He was content now, knowing he'd feel better in the morning.

The next day, both princes woke up smiling and were smiling all day, much to the delight of the court though people did wonder what brought on this happy mood.

A good night's sleep was all they said. Frigga wondered what Thor was doing before bed and if she truly wanted to know. At least now he had a smile on his face, that was what counted most.

Loki's parents wondered as well what was making their son so happy; maybe it was something he ate. That's what Laufey always thought, mostly.

Loki retreated to his bed chambers feeling excited.

He closed his eyes and not a moment later the air was filled with honey scent and the bed dipped.

"Hello, again!" Loki whispered.

 "Hello, sweet prince! You seem happy!" the deep voice said.

 "I am! It is because of you; it's hard to feel happy in my life, not that my parents are not supportive, of course, but you see? Being a prince it is not easy…" Loki said feeling strong arms wrap around him.

 "And all those princes who court you, don't they make you feel happy?" The deep voice asked.

 "Happy? No, they are fools, little boys who amuse me with their empty talk of love and devotion. You, though I have not seen your face, only felt your arms wrap around me, you make me happy, you make me long for sleep just to hear you" Loki replied softly.

He felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck, making him melt.

"You deserve it!" the deep voice said.

-o-

Meanwhile in Asgard, Thor finally got some rest after a long day.

"You're back!" Thor whispered as he felt the bed dip a few moments later after he had closed his eyes.

"Of course I am! You wouldn't think I'd leave you, right?" the velvet voice asked.

 "No, of course not, forgive me!" Thor said.

 "There is nothing to forgive; your happiness is what I care about, I am pleased to see you are happy; I take it the courting went well." The silky voice said.

"It did not; those young men do not know me. I was told that another will come in 4 weeks time from Jötunheim" Thor said.

"Are you nervous, my prince?" the soft voice asked.

 "I suppose I am… Why?" Thor asked.

 "You needn't be; you will be fine." The voice said.

"Thank you!" Thor said softly. He felt a soft kiss on his lips.

"No need…" the velvet voice said.

Thor smiled kissing back tenderly.

Those unseen lips tasted like wine, ice wine, cold and refreshing One day he hoped with all his heart he would meet someone with lips tasting like that then he would truly feel complete.

Alas, where would he find someone with lips like that? Surely nowhere on Asgard but he could dream, and dream he did.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long but here it is, chapter 2 of our journey, I'll try my best to not let you guys wait so long in between updates. Enjoy!

Thor awoke the next day feeling lighter, the kiss still on his mind. Oh those lips, those sweet tender lips! They felt so good, even if they were only in his dreams. Kissing them just felt right; he had never felt like this before.

 He bathed and then got dressed. He didn't look forward to this day, but at least the grin he wore did not falter.

Meanwhile in Jötunheim, Loki was in his chambers doing some reading; he'd had enough of suitors for the day. Just as he finished the book, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" he called out.

The door opened and Fárbauti walked in smiling. He was wearing white furs around his body;  he closed the door then sat next to Loki on his bed.

"Father!" Loki said with a slight nod.

"It's so good to see you so happy, my son!" Fárbauti said taking Loki's hand.

"Thank you father, I sense there is another reason you wish to speak to me" Loki said.

"I've seen you with the other suitors; if you do not wish to continue this you know that your father and I will not pressure you in any way. You just say the word; we will send them off." he said.

"Father, I know this is tedious business but I am the eldest, a prince of this realm; it's all part of my job as father Laufey always tells me." Loki pointed out.

"Loki, you know we will support you in whatever you choose." Fárbauti said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Loki nodded as they hugged; he knew he would always have his parent's support. He continued to read a while longer after Farbauti left the room, not noticing his eyes were getting heavy.

Soon he nodded off, then the sweet familiar smell of honey drifted into the room. Loki smiled in his sleep, his favorite presence was here. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he felt fingers gently running through his hair.

"I missed you…" Loki murmured.

"As I have you…" the deep voice said.

"Today has been even more tedious than the last." Loki muttered.

"Then I shall endeavor to help you relax." the profound voice whispered in his ear.

That being said, Loki felt strong hands massaging him slowly, he let out a groan of approval. It felt so good! Then small kisses pressed all over his back.

"Keep going!" Loki encouraged.

"As you wish my prince" The presence rumbled.

This kept going all night long; Loki had never felt more content.

                                   

Meanwhile, Thor was in his bed yet after another day of tedious suitors, he just needed some rest.

"How was your day?" the velvet voice asked.

"Tiring, I do not know why no one sees I do not connect with any of them." Thor said his tiredness evident in his voice.

"It will pass my prince, you will see." The silky voice said.

"Hold me!" Thor whispered.

"As you wish!" the soft voice soothed as Thor felt invisible arms wrap around him in a warm embrace. He felt at home in his sleep; if only he felt that way about other things in his life too.  

Loki woke the next day, knowing full well what it held for him. Oh, he didn't look forward to it, though he knew that his family supported him. More suitors came and Loki felt utterly bored.

They were nice don't get him wrong and attentive and some of them maybe a little too attentive but that was all they were.

When he went to sleep that night, he smiled when the honey scent enveloped him.

"Hello!" he whispered.

"Hello again, my prince!" the deep voice said.

"My day was tedious! Those boys… they're all nice but nothing is working, I do not connect with them." Loki said.

"How do your parents feel about this?" the husky voice asked.

"They're lovely; my family is so supportive about all this! I just want to do the right thing by my realm and my people." Loki said.

"I understand my prince! Know that someday you will find that connection!" the presence said.

"I don't think what I want is real…" Loki said.

"What do you want?" the deep voice asked.

"I want someone strong, someone who will thrill and excite me, someone who… will protect me no matter what, who I can talk to, who can accept me for what I am." Loki said a bit sadly.

"Dear Prince, I have a feeling that day will come." the deep voice soothed.

"I wish I could see you!" Loki whispered feeling a soft kiss on his neck.

"Perhaps one day I will reveal myself to you." The answer came.

"I hope so; I wonder what you look like." Loki murmured sleepily.

He felt arms wrap around him in a tight embrace; if only he could feel like this around his suitors.

Thor in the meantime was dreaming of a slender body under his hands, massaging his tense muscles.

He groaned approvingly, it was an amazing feeling even if it did feel like he was blind folded.

"Feels good?" the presence asked.

"Yes!" Thor whispered.

He needed that, he had been quite tense lately and this helped.

Loki dreamed of strong hands, roaming on him, easing all the tension from his body. One day he would like to find such strong hands. He felt hope, maybe his presence was right.

One day he would find what he was looking for, or so he hoped very much, though it felt like maybe he already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long delay here it is, chapter 3 of our journey. Enjoy! As always con-crit is always welcomed.

Thor grunted as he walked around the palace grounds; he needed fresh air. All these suitors and the pressure from his father were getting to him.

 He hadn't had proper time for himself, to make things worse. He needed an outlet. One of his suitors tried to provide it, but after about an hour he felt bored. It wasn't working.

"Have I done something wrong?" his suitor asked

"No, no! Perhaps another time." Thor said.

The man bowed and after getting dressed, he left the room. Thor groaned. Why couldn't he at least find relief in that? He sighed heavily as he walked into his bathing chambers and tried to let the warm water ease his stress.

In Jötunheim Loki was trying to unwind. It was hard as he felt the strain of the suitors overwhelming him. He hated feeling like this, His head hurt, his muscles were aching and he decided to try stretching.

When that didn't work, he thought maybe some rest would do him good. He lay down on his bed and tried to relax his body.

In the meantime Thor was out of the bath chambers and getting dressed. He felt a yawn creep up on him. Maybe that's what he needed: some sleep.

He lay down on his bed and let his body loosen up; it wasn't long before the cool breeze entered the room and he felt his bed dip.

"Hello again, my Prince!" the presence whispered.

"Hello!" Thor whispered back.

"I sense something is wrong. Why do you feel so tense?" the low voice asked.

"You do not want to hear this…" Thor said with a heavy sigh.

"My Prince, if anything, I want to be of help. I care for your well being. Please tell me what ails you!" the presence said.

"I… haven't been able to… climax." Thor said after a while.

"Have your partners not pleased you?" the voice asked.

"The ones I have taken to my bed, no, not really. They… tried but they bored me senseless, nothing else." Thor said.

"Well my prince, tell me what is it you need then?" the smooth voice asked.

"I just… need a connection! I tried to explain but couldn't find the right words." Thor said feeling slender arms wrap around him in a comforting embrace.

"When was the last time you had a proper climax?" the soothing voice asked.

Thor couldn't remember, which painfully pointed out how long it has been. He sighed sadly instead of answering.

"Oh my prince, why don't I help you? Hmm? Let me give you pleasure." the voice whispered seductively.

"You would help me?" Thor asked.

"Of course I would help you! I want you tranquil and happy, the way you should always be." the voice said now in a low, seductive growl.

"I fear you will have a hard time with me." Thor said with a sad chuckle.

"Have faith, my prince!" the voice whispered and Thor felt a hand slowly skim down his stomach, over tense abs, reaching for his cock.

Thor gasped feeling it being brought to hardness little by little. It felt too good to be true.

"Let me hear you my prince, I want to hear you voice your pleasure!" the unseen lover encouraged.

Thor moaned wantonly. Oh, this was magic! It had to be, right? How else could those invisible hands know exactly how to pleasure him?

                                                                                                                                                             

Meanwhile, Loki finally got himself to relax and, shortly after, the familiar honey scent swept into the room.

“Hello again, my Prince!” he greeted.

“Hello!” the pleasant presence whispered.

His Prince was tense and displeased. Loki softly coaxed him into confessing what was wrong. Oh! But it was the same with Loki! No dalliance with pretty boys or handsome men ended in satisfaction.   

"You're close!" Loki murmured stroking the invisible but hot and heavy cock in his hand.

He felt the body next to him tense, then shudder, a deep voice moaning in pleasure. He felt the hot spill on his hand, and the invisible body go soft and pliant beside him. They enjoyed the comfort while his lover’s breath calmed. 

"Now, my Prince, you seem stressed. Why is that?" the presence rumbled caressing Loki’s arm, sending shivers through him.

"I haven't had much time to settle, and… I haven't been satisfied." Loki said, glad that the presence cared enough to ask.

"Have your suitors not pleased you?" the voice inquired.

"They were nice, but when they try in the bedroom, it doesn't work. They get as boring as yours." Loki said with a long suffering sigh.

"Perhaps I can help! After all you have said before that my touch makes you feel good." the voice crooned in his ear.

"Well yes… but we haven't touched like that…and…I have two intimate parts, female and male. It's not something most of my suitors found attractive." Loki stated.

"More the fools, them! They push away a rare treasure! You are frazzled, my Prince!  Let me ease your worries and the doubts of your heart." the voice soothed.

Loki found himself not noticing he was nodding in approval. He gasped feeling full lips trace kisses down his chest, ghosting over his nipples, a tongue licking a trail down his belly and then close on his cock. He jolted when fingers touched his nether lips, then felt them slowly slipping into his already wet quim.

"Oh my!" Loki moaned softly feeling lips and fingers working on him.

It felt so good, so right! The warm and solid presence was truly skilled and made him tremble with desire.

He came whimpering and panting, hot fluids gushing out both from his cock and quim, muscles clenching, back arched up from the bed.

 

Both of them woke up the next day in wet spots, feeling quite sheepish yet still sated.

 

There was a knock on Thor's door. It was the chamber maid.

"Ingrid, please come back in… yikes! I mean, half an hour!" Thor called out.

She stifled a giggle and said she would come back even later if his Highness wasn’t decent. Upon hearing her retreating footsteps Thor climbed into his bath, still hard with the memory of the dream. He palmed himself and trembled as he had the second best climax in a very long time.

 

Loki told his maids to leave him be for now because he needed more sleep and managed to pleasure himself quite thoroughly remembering a hot, hard body, thick cock, plush lips and strong fingers. He orgasmed for the first time in what felt like ages. He wanted more of that and he would ask for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans and thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 4, I am taking a break from writting at the moment, trying to clear my head. Thank you for all the kudos and book marks on this, I'm so glad to know that you enjoy this.

Thor finished his bath and walked back into his bedroom, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. He had never been more pleased and never felt more serene. Then it dawned on him. He was falling in love with his dreams’ presence. His smile faded slightly.

If his parents found out, he couldn't even imagine… but these suitors they forced on him, who were trying to climb in his bed, win his favor… Oh, how they annoyed him! He could never imagine some insipid gold digger by his side. This invisible being had managed to find his heart and claim it.  The nymph that came to him at night, for that's what Thor thought it to be, had captured him.

The important question was what to do about it? They never need knowing, he thought to himself. He will sort it out, sooner or later. Until he could form a plan, he needed his nightly nymph more than it will ever know.

 

That morning, after breakfast with his family, he went back to his chambers and lay on his bed. His eyes closed before his head even hit the pillow. Moments later the cool, fragrant breeze swept into his room.

"Hello!" Thor whispered fondly.

"Hello my prince, you sound much better!" The presence said pleasantly.

"I am better! It is all thanks to you, last night was incredible!" Thor replied happily.

"I am delighted, my prince!" the velvety voice said.

"As am I… sweet presence!" Thor said huskily and kissed an invisible hand.

 

Meanwhile, Loki was sleeping in late. He smiled in his sleep as the honey scent filled his nostrils; he loved that smell and what it brought to his dreams. 

 As it came closer, the realization that he was falling in love with this invisible form entered his mind.

He was bound to go to Asgard in less than 4 weeks time… What if the Crown Prince of Asgard would prove to be only a waste of time? What if he wouldn’t rise to his expectations? What if he was just another dull presence or, even worse, an uneducated brute, smelling of stale drinks and sweat instead of sweet honey? What would he do then? He couldn't think about that, not now, not when his perfect ghost lover was near. 

“Hello!” the presence whispered to him and its voice was balm to Loki’s ears.

"Hello my prince, you sound much better!" Loki murmured satisfied.

After praising Loki for its improved demeanor, the presence pointed out Loki sound better too.

"It is all thanks to you! You are quite skillful with that tongue of yours and your talented fingers." Loki said huskily, the memory of  the past night sending shivers down his spine.

"I aim to please!" the presence said, a smile clearly recognizable in its voice.

"Oh, you did more than just that, you performed a miracle!" Loki said reaching for the invisible hand of his presence to kiss.

"Here, my prince!" the presence whispered letting Loki reach for its hand only to feel a soft kiss on its knuckles.

 

Thor was in heaven when the sound of banging on the door woke him up rudely.

"Enter!" he called out.

Odin stormed in, a determined look upon his face.

"Father!" Thor said quickly getting out of bed, apprehensively studying his father.

"I am done being patient with you! When this Jotun prince arrives, you will charm him, and even if you don't like him, let me inform you my son that all that won't matter. You will still marry! I am done waiting! Let this be my promise to you!" Odin said threat evident in his voice.

"You will not push me like this! I will marry for love and respect! Not for Asgard or for you!" Thor bellowed as he dressed and stormed out of his chambers to the private training yards.

His father would not have the last word, not on this. If he didn't stop his pressuring, well then something would have to give. Thor had to construct a plan. His future life was at stake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back from my break, I'm really glad I took it, it helped to clear my thoughts and my need to write is back. So here is chapter 5, it took a while to write as I wanted to add some things in it. Just to let you all know, I am taking a little break from this story, it's becoming a bit too much at the moment, but promise to get back to it when I can, in the mean time enjoy these five chapters.

Thor was livid - no, outraged felt more accurate. He now found himself beating a punching bag in the private training yard. The warriors three watched him knowing full well not to approach.

When he needed to, he would come to them, not now, now he needed to be left alone. He's had enough; his father has gone too far. And he wasn't the only one who thought so.

 

"You cannot continue this! Do you not see that he is in pain?!" Frigga growled at her husband frustrated with his behavior.

"He needs to find a consort! That is all I asked for, not anything impossible, just a prince. No one seems to please him! This boy is too this and that boy is too that! When this Jotun prince arrives, he will marry him!" Odin exclaimed.

"You would really force him into a loveless marriage? And for what? For politics, the so called good of Asgard?!" Frigga said shocked at her husband's words.

"What would you have me do?" Odin asked trying to keep his tone composed.

"I would have you stop pushing your son away! If you do this he will resent us both! Do you truly wish that upon us?" Frigga asked.

Odin looked at his queen.

"You cuddle him too much." he said and instantly regretted his words.

"You are a pig headed oaf!" she shot back storming out of their chambers.

 

Meanwhile, Fárbauti paced in his chambers. He was concerned about Loki; he noticed how his demeanor had changed. He was caught up in his thoughts, when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Oh, hello!" Fárbauti said as he snapped out of his thoughts

"I have disturbed your thoughts! I apologize." Laufey said.

"It's alright my love, I was just thinking about our son." Fárbauti said his tone giving away his worry.

"You're worried again…" Laufey said.

"I can't help it! All the suitors are insufferable immature boys! Not even I like them and they aren't here for me, and Loki is suffering, I know he is!" Fárbauti said with a heavy sigh.

"My love, he knows his duty! I have faith he will find one of them whom he likes!" Laufey said.

"But when my darling? He has been looking for ages now; I don't think he wants to do this anymore…" Fárbauti grumbled.

"My dear heart, we have told him that he can say stop at anytime! He knows that all he has to say is stop and it will all go away. No harm, no foul!" Laufey pointed out.

Fárbauti nodded, this was true and they had spoken about it before.

"Now, tell me, when did I last court you properly?" Laufey breathed on his ear.

"Every day of our life together!" Fárbauti answered in a seductive whisper.

Laufey smiled as Fárbauti turned in his embrace and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I missed you! I'm going to show you just how much." he said smiling as he wrapped his legs around Laufey's waist. He carried him to their bed kissing him deeply.

 

Loki always wished to find a love like his parents had; they had ups and downs but they were perfect for each other.

 They were his best friends. He hated to keep this secret from them but for now he would. Till he found a plan, his dream lover would have to be kept hidden.

After all, they were both worried about him enough. Knowing this would cause even more concern. He stretched and yawned going back to his chambers after a hard training session. All he desired was his dream lover, to be held by him and much more.

 

Thor walked into a secret room only few knew about; it was his private shelter, where he could be himself. He needed this, to be alone and breathe.

He quickly washed himself and then slipped into a simple tunic and a fresh pair of undergarments. He then slipped into the clean and fragrant bed and closed his eyes slowly, letting his mind drift on the river of dreams.

The cool breeze came shortly and the bed dipped near him. He smiled in his sleep, his lover was here.

"Hello, my prince!" the presence whispered.

"Hello, sweet presence!" Thor said softly.

"My prince, I'm sensing something is wrong again, what troubles you?" The velvet voice asked.

"I am at a standstill, my father keeps pressuring and this new prince is coming soon and…" Thor trailed off his voice was cracking.

"Oh, my sweet prince! Do not weep! I'm here, I know you feel lost but I am here!" the soothing voice said as Thor felt slender arms wrap around him.

"I'm so grateful for you! You are the only one who tells me I am alright and does not judge me." Thor said trying to calm himself.

"Sweet prince, let me show you how loved you are!" the voice breathed on his ear.

"Show me!" Thor said barely above a whisper.

"Always!" the voice said and Thor felt a trail of kisses and gentle nips down his chest, over his abs and a tongue dipping inside his navel.

 

Loki couldn’t see, but he wanted to touch, to smell and to feel. The body next to him was broad and muscular but had such a trim waist! The straining muscles beneath his lips were shivering and his invisible lover was making such sweet noises, like the music of a vielle.

Loki mapped his way down that delicious torso with lips and shallow little bites until he reached the navel. His invisible lover must have bathed right before going to bed because he smelled like honey everywhere. He dipped the tip of his tongue in the small hole tickling inside and sucking at the skin around. His lover made the most delicious noise in response. Loki grinned and went lower.

 

"You are so wanton for me, oh sweet prince I wish to pleasure you further so I may hear more of the music that pours from your lips…" The presence whispered in Thor's ear.

"Go on, my sweet presence, go on!" Thor moaned softly.

"As you wish, my prince!" the voice crooned and then Thor felt lips close on his cock, gently kissing and sucking it to hardness.

He gasped clinging to the sheets. Oh, he needed this so much and now he felt hands cupping him, fingers moving skillfully over sensitive skin.

"Oh, take me!" Thor moaned encouragingly.

The presence hummed on him, causing Thor to moan loudly surrendering to the sweet pleasure that seemed to engulf his body.

Thor was writhing at this point, panting heavily, his climax fast approaching. He tried to give warning, but the presence would have none of that. It was going to savor this moment. He came panting and gasping his pleasure in a harmony of desire.

He was smiling in his sleep, feeling so very content, more than he had ever been. He wanted to return the love he received and grabbed his lover from under his arms to kiss those sinful lips.

 

Earlier that evening Loki got to his chambers feeling tired; he first cleaned himself and then changed into his sleep wear. The moment his head hit the pillow, he fell instantly asleep. The honey fragrance soon filled the air, and he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Hello, my prince!" Loki said softly.

"Hello, sweet presence!" the deep voice said.

Loki took to soothe his lover’s troubles and gave him sweet release with his mouth and hands. Then he was pulled up to share an exquisite kiss that sent lightning down his spine.

"I missed you, I've had such a tedious day, I can't take this anymore, and I’m due for another realm soon, I don't want…" Loki felt his voice crack.

"Oh, my darling prince, do not despair all will be well!" The voice whispered now kissing Loki's neck.

"Show me hope then…" Loki whispered.

"I will always be your hope, my prince." the presence said.

Loki felt kisses being peppered down his body, soft lips and gentle bites were bestowed on him, till he felt a tongue dip inside his navel. Kissing and nipping at the skin around it, just like he did before.

He could feel the presence smiling as it kissed lower, then it reached his cock and a gasp spilled from Loki's lips as those plush lips closed on him, and he felt it being sucked and brought to hardness.

"Oh… oh!" Loki moaned filled with desire, he had never felt like this before, and that smell of honey, that filled his nose, it was like Valhalla.

He shivered with want, as he felt his lover hum on him, making him moan loudly, as his hands gripped the sheets.

A rush of ecstasy flowed through his body, he felt his climax approaching and when it did, he felt as if he were a wave crashing against the shore. Loki came with a long moan and gasp, panting heavily.

 This was how life should be, if only he didn't need to go to Asgard soon. But anyway it went at least his dream lover would be with him there, whenever he needed him. Loki smiled in his sleep. Yes, he found a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
